Life as a Little Sister
by LetsSingtheDoomSong
Summary: Just a small look into the life of a Little Sister.


Dymond: Okay... Um, this is my first attempt at Bioshock fanfiction. I'm completely in love with the game (fav characters include Augustus Sinclair (I loves him! I'm such a fangirl of his!), Atlas (Who doesn't love the secretly backstabbing Irishman who is really a guy from the Bronx), Frank Fontaine (I'm a sucker for guys with accents), Jack Ryan (Eh, he grew on me despite being completely silent almost the entire game except in the beginning. I guess I feel sorry for him) & Sander Cohen (Sander's completely batshit & if anyone really knows me, I love guys who are completely batshit)). Be nice with criticism.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are now in Bioshock. Win!)

In the start, there were Little Sisters, starting with Eleanor Lamb, following shortly with the Big Daddies the first successful one being Johnny Topside or Subject Delta. I was a Little Sister, my main purpose being that to collect ADAM, the genetic material that hundreds of beasts in the underwater city of Rapture wanted.

No law existed, no morals, no God. Just violence, anger, & death. Was there no hope for a place such as this? Was there no hope for survival with everyone gone mad? No one even dared to ask for we all gave up hope, only aiming to kill each other.

The ones gone truly mad were called Splicers -beings out to kill us Little Sisters & collect the ADAM-. They were addicted to genetic material wanting it to look beautiful or be the strongest, but those were always out of reach for them, so they wanted more. Our lives were constantly on the line as we traveled around in our hidey-holes, only coming out to collect the ADAM from the angels (dead Splicers).

There was an upside to this life: Being adopted by a Big Daddy.

I screamed as a Splicer dropped from the ceiling, making me drop my doll. "It's alright," He seemed to sing darkly, "I'm not gonna kill ya!" He laughed, stalking around me like a shark. "Just cut you open & fill up on that sweet ADAM you carry." I screamed again & shouted at him to leave me alone, hoping a Big Daddy would hear me. My foot caught on a piece of risen floor, causing me to trip backwards.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted again, scrambling away from him. The hooks attached to his hands scraped the ground right below my feet, making me scream again. He raised a hook to strike me dead, when heavy footsteps caught both of our ears. He turned around only to be greeted with a giant fist to his body. I looked up at the savior in the scuba-suit feeling an instant attachment. This was a Big Daddy.

He walked to the Splicer he struck down, revving his drill. The Splicer pleaded with Daddy, pleading for his life, but the pleading was quickly silenced with a drill to the stomach, blood & gore flying everywhere. He turned & walked to me, picking up my doll & handing it to me.

I finally had a Big Daddy, after days of being alone. I raised my arms to be picked up, which he responded with wrapping his big hand around my waist, picking me up & setting me on his shoulder. "Let's go, Mr. Bubbles. The angels are waiting for their kisses!" I said hugging the armor of Mr. Bubbles. Mr. Bubbles proceeded to move down the halls of Rapture, his footsteps heavy & the lights from his helmet illuminating the darkness of the halls. He turned into a doorway & I looked around. It was a dentist's office by the looks of it with the tables, the lights around the place & the various dentist tools.

I quickly spotted the woman angel in her pretty red dress with a glowing outline of angel wings behind her. Butterflies danced around her head in perfect harmony. But this was what I was conditioned by Dr. Suchong to see. In reality, it was just a corpse of a woman. There were no butterflies & she was not in a pretty red dress. There were no angel wings, just grime, water & tiles covering the ground around her. The monster named Dr. Suchong was the blame of creating us.

Mr. B walked up to the angel on the ground, making me smile. I slid down his armor into his gentle hand & I gripped his facial armor lightly, giving him a loving smile as he lowered me to the ground. I grabbed my needle from his belt, running to the angel & jabbed the needle into the body withdrawing the ADAM it carried. I watched my needle fill up with the red liquid until it was completely full. I was about to drink it, when I suddenly heard the drill of Mr. Bubbles go off. I spun around & screamed as a Splicer came close to killing me, but Mr. Bubbles rammed his drill into their head killing them instantly.

I sighed in relief & looked up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Bubbles." I unscrewed the cap to my needle. I gave him some of it to heal his wounds that he sustained from the Splicers getting some lucky shots off of him & then I drank the rest, coughing on the genetic material a little. I returned to Mr. Bubbles as he gripped my small waist again & lifted me to his shoulder. I grabbed on to the air tanks that were attached to him, holding on tight to avoid falling off.

He continued his trek around the halls of Rapture, aimlessly looking for the angels, when a man caught his eye. I looked at him too. He didn't look deformed like the rest of the Splicers; in fact, he didn't even carry a weapon! His tan sweater & his brown pants were stained with blood & gore from possible killings he's made, but the look in his dark brown eyes were pure terror & sadness. He looked at us with... was that pity?

Mr. Bubbles started to move on, turning down a hallway. That was when a bolt of electricity struck him in the back. The lights on his helmet turned from yellow to red as he turned around to destroy the attacker for threatening my life.

It was the man from before. His hand was pulsing with electricity & the sympathy in his eyes went away. "Get him daddy!" I shouted jumping down & staying out of Mr. Bubbles' way. "Don't let him hurt me!" Daddy attacked the man & kept on attacking him. My daddy was a genius, my daddy was strong! Daddy collapsed, making me scream at him to get up.

The man gave a sympathetic look at Daddy & moved toward me. He went to grab me, when bullets struck his arms. I distinctly remember the chain-link tattoos on his wrists as blood streamed around them before staining the ink red. The man finally retreated from the scene after getting hit with too many bullets. I saw Daddy stagger to his feet! He was okay! Daddy was hurt so I ran toward him, stopping & injecting ADAM into his body, immediately activating the healing process. Daddy picked me up & we continued on the search for more angels. I hugged his armor in thanks for saving me & I earned a distinct rumble of satisfaction.

I knew Daddy would save me. He is the best Daddy in the whole world & I can't wait to tell the other girls what a great Daddy I have.


End file.
